Means of Dawn: Maya's Destiny
by Archer.XYZ
Summary: Maya was the princess of the Bronze Heaven Warriors tribe in a jungle in Menkragnoti, Brazil. She became the most important child that Caedmon and Bianca had ever cared for. But the day that she was born, a war struck out and nobody talked about it, not even the queen herself. But then came the deadliest fighter, Blake Johnson, and with his help, the tribe will be feared by many...
1. Chapter 1

Means of Dawn: Maya's Destiny  
Story by PhoenixAvenger210 and SlayerMaya

Hey, what's up, everyone! PhoenixAvenger210 here, along with SlayerMaya here, and we're proud to present to you a new story for the Arrowhead-Emblem Universe. Hey, Maya! Want anything to add?

Maya: Sure, honey! Some Characters belong to me and PhoenixAvenger. Anyway, Enjoy the story!

Prologue : The Meeting with Destiny

_

 _ **Somewhere in Brazil…**_

In the jungles of Menkragnoti, Brazil, there was a tribe known as Bronze Heaven Warriors. There was a queen named Bianca, along with a king named Caedmon. They were the protectors of the jungle for thousands of years. They were also the protectors of their tribe, keeping the Hell Crows Tribe away. Legend says why the two tribes are fighting is because of a feud that happened long time ago that no one wants to talk about, not even the queen herself. But despite all that, they lived a happy life in the village, along with their daughter, Maya. But little would they know, soon, an outsider named Blake Johnson would help them become the most feared tribe of all the tribes in Brazil.

 _ **Somewhere On a boat in The Xingu River…**_

The trip to Brazil by plane was easy but a boat ride on the Xingu River can be very dangerous enough for the people visiting and the locals. Brazil was a very nice country to be in, but certain parts of the country have tribes that no one is ever allowed to visit, because they have been shrouded in secrecy for thousands of years, especially two of them: The Bronze Heaven Warriors and the Hell Crow Tribe. The Bronze Heaven Warriors were the tribe who always know when to hide from strangers and keep to themselves but the Hell Crows tribe were something to be afraid about especially at night. But despite their differences, they were the most respected tribes, whether they were evil or good.

This is the story of a little girl, rising up to become the most determined princess in her tribe, along with some help from the outsider, known as Blake Johnson.

 _ **MEANS OF DAWN: MAYA'S DESTINY:  
Chapter 1 - Blake Meets Maya**_

"Ah, fuck me. I'm lost," said an outsider.

This outsider was Blake Johnson also known as Blade Bandana, the greatest, deadliest fighter out there, and he had just killed Roland to save his town. After he defeated Roland, however, he randomly got teleported to the jungles of Menkragnoti, Brazil, and now, he became lost. He walked around from every corner of the jungle, but no such luck. Blake eventually decided to find something to eat before dark for rumors say that the jungle becomes a hellhole when it's midnight and the local tribes are very vicious and deadly when it comes with strangers but are nice and friendly if strangers don't mean harm to them...and if they followed their rules.

As he walked through the vast majority of the jungle, he went into his backpack and got out some beef, cooked it and ate it to keep the energy going in him. He kept going, looking every which way, but he couldn't find a way out. So he decided to look at the map again, but it didn't help him find a way out, no sir. Not before long, he heard rustling in the bushes and his arm cannon went to "Hostile Mode", and tried to track where the "threat" is. Eventually, his cannon made a loud beep, which meant that he found what is in the bushes. "COME ON OUT! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" Blake yelled out. But by then, a female warrior gripped her spear and threw it at him, but Blake was too fast and dodged the arrow just before it touched him. The warrior tackled him, however, and she pinned him down.

"Who are you?!" she asked him. "Why are you here?" "DON'T ask me why! I don't know HOW I got here!" Blake exclaimed, putting his hands up. "You're coming with me," she said and knocked him out. Ten minutes later, he woke up to see the tribe's queen, king and daughter. Blake thought to himself, _Where the hell am I…? What is this place?_

Then suddenly, the daughter of the king and queen spoke first. "Who are you?" Blake had no answer, but he forces it out. "I'm… I'm Blake Johnson…" The princess then reply in a cheerful voice like she was a child. "Hi Blake, my name is Maya and those two over there are my parents!" she said and pointed at the female turtle and male hedgehog who just stared at Blake. _Ok… This is getting creepy…_ But they just waved him off, prompting the guards to take him to the cells. The cells have wooden pillars and grass all around it to make it more naturous. "Mommy, where did Blake come from?" Asked Maya curiously. "Not sure, my little flower, what do you think about this, Caedmon?" Asked The queen. "I have no idea, Bianca, this is very new to me" said Caedmon who is very confused about what just happened. After a few hours of talking about Blake, Caedmon sends out Nalayaka to retrieve Blake and she opens his cell door. "C'mon, let's go. The Queen and King want you," she told him. Blake just gave her a stare, but got up and walked with her to the King and Queen. "Hi Blake!" yelled Maya in a childish manner. Bianca and Caedmon looked at Maya but they said nothing and chuckled a little bit because that's how she acts around new people who she had met before. (Fun fact about Maya for the day. ^^) "We've decided that you can stay as long as you want, until you can find a way out of the forest. But beware of the Hell Crows," Caedmon told him, "for they don't deal with travellers as well as us. They're our sworn enemy." Blake just nodded and said, "Yes, Your Majesty. And with all due respect, I would wish to protect this village with my life until the Hell Crows are terrified of us." The guards heard what he said, and they just smiled. "YAY! OUR NEW FRIEND IS HERE TO STAY!" screamed Maya in happiness. Blake chuckled. _What a nice princess,_ Blake said in his head. _Well, at least this village is pretty nice to me. And I wonder what the Hell Crows are exactly._ Nalayaka released the ropes from Blake and Blake rested his hands, bowed down to Caedmon, Bianca, and Maya, and then went somewhere. "Mommy, Where's Blake going?" Said Maya in a sad tone. "I don't know, sweetie. But rest assured, he's free to stay," said Bianca. "Ok mommy," said Maya in a happy mode.

Blake came back two minutes later, only to be greeted by Maya with Bianca by her side. "So Blake, where did you go just now?" Asked Maya for she wanted to know where he went to. "I'm afraid that I can't tell you little one. Sorry," Blake said, but he added, "but let's just say I went to a lake. That's all." "Oh ok, do you want to go to the dining hall? We're serving fresh anaconda today," asked Maya in a pleading voice. "Sure, I'm down for that," Blake said, and Maya smiled. They get to the dining hall many minutes later. The chef gives out the anaconda and they all sit down at a table made of wood and grass. "Oh! Anaconda is the greatest meal ever! Especially when it's in season! Including wild boars, alligators, you name it! It's good stuff!" Chirped Maya while eating the anaconda. Blake agreed, saying, "It is pretty good stuff. Back in my day, I had to hunt animals for food when I camp in the forests. It's not easy." Maya didn't really like the thought of hunting animals for food, considering it is what they do to survive, but she just said, "We do the same thing but sometimes, the animals are the reason why we protect the jungles from anyone evil especially since the animals here are going extinct." Blake shook his head, and just kept eating without saying a word. After eating, it was getting late and the tribe throws a huge bonfire dance party in honor of Blake. But after the bonfire dance party, however, a low rumble is heard. A low rumble that shook the guards, Caedmon, Bianca, and Maya in fear. "What is that rumble?" Blake asked. "Mommy..are _**THEY**_ coming?" asked Maya in fear. Bianca said, "Yes… They are." "Who?" Blake asked once again. "EVERYONE! HIDE NOW! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS **NOT** A DRILL! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"yelled Caedmon and everyone went into hiding except for Blake. Maya tried to run towards him, but Bianca caught her and kept her quiet, because she didn't want her and the rest of her tribe in trouble. Blake turned his hand into an arm cannon, charged it up and waited for the enemy to arrive. Suddenly, the guards of a different tribe came and stood their ground. Blake clenched his fists.

Then, the leader of the unknown tribe then stepped in front of the guards. The guards of the leader bowed down to him. But Blake didn't bow. "Shouldn't you be bowing down to me?" said the leader with a Thor-like voice. Blake didn't say a thing, and just shook his head. "Tsk… Someone may need to teach you some manners, but first, a proper introduction. I am Anpu, the leader of the Hell Crow tribe, enemy of the Bronze Heaven Warriors. And you are?" Anpu asked him. "...Blake. Blake Wilson Johnson," Blake said. "Ah! The Deadliest Fighter! It's a pleasure meeting you!" said Anpu. They both shook hands,and Anpu stepped back. "So… where are the Bronze Heaven Warriors? And where's Bianca?" he asked Blake. Blake gave him a cold-stare, and didn't say anything. "So, you're not gonna talk, huh? Ok. I've got millions of ways to make you talk, but I like to use my FAVORITE WAY…" Anpu said in a menacing way and Maya KNEW what he was gonna do to Blake. She tried to yell for him, but Bianca still kept her quiet.

At this point, they never knew what happened next, but when it did happen, it happened UNEXPECTEDLY…

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...


	2. Captured by the Hell Crows

**PREVIOUSLY IN THE FIRST CHAPTER…**

We learned that Blake Wilson Johnson, also known as Blade Bandana, has been warped to the jungles of Menkragnoti, Brazil, where there lived at a tribe known as the Bronze Heaven Warriors. He met the queen, king and daughter of the tribe: Bianca, Caedmon, and Maya Chiyoko. And luckily for him, they got Blake a place to stay until he can find his way out of the jungle. Little did he know, soon, the whole tribe will be in trouble…

CHAPTER 2: Captured By The Hell Crows

 _ **Somewhere in the Bronze Heaven Warriors Dining Hall...**_

"You know, Blake, my favorite method of making you talk is by TORTURING you. So, I am gonna have fun with this," said Anpu.

Blake looked at him with a fiery hatred in his eyes, and told him to "fuck off." But Anpu didn't really get the message. Instead, he said to his guards in his native language, "Bring him to me." Then, the guards got their spears ready and backed him up to a tree. But Blake got his arm cannon ready and just chuckled. "Oh yeah? **MAKE ME."** (Insert battle music) His arm cannon charged up and his outfit changed to a more...FUTURISTIC setting, you might say. _What the..._ Said Maya in her head. _How incredibly interesting…._ whispered Bianca in a fantasizing way. _Whoa... never seen anything like that before…._ whispered Caedmon. Blake charged up his arm cannon and Anpu gets out his best weapon of choice and the battle sequence begins.

 **BATTLE SEQUENCE START!**

Blake: *Shoots his cannonball at him*

Anpu: *blocks using his shield but it broke due to the cannonball*  
Blake: *does a horse kick, stands his ground and push-punches Anpu back*  
Anpu: AGH! You little…  
Blake: *hits a pressure point on his arm*  
Anpu: **OW! FUCK!**

Blake: *hits more and the guards start coming in*  
Anpu: GET HIM NOW! AND FIND THE QUEEN AND DAUGHTER WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!

Blake: *in his head* NO!

*The guards came running towards Blake*  
Blake: *kicks two guards out of the way and grabs a spear*

*The other guards try to stab him*  
Blake: *stabs the spear into the ground and kicks them while spinning*  
*Blake defeats all of them in 5 minutes*

Anpu: HAVE YOU FOOLS NOT LISTENED?! **GO FIND THE DAMN QUEEN AND DAUGHTER!  
** Blake: *gasps *

*CRRZAAK!*  
*Screams are heard*  
Maya: MOMMY!  
Bianca: *being tied up and Caedmon is being held back*

Caedmon: GET OFF OF ME! LET GO OF HER NOW!  
Bianca: CAEDMON! MAYA! SOMEONE! HELP ME!

*The guard gets stabbed by the spear*  
Guard #2: *choking on his own blood and faints to the ground, letting go of Bianca*  
Blake: Did someone call the cavalry?

Maya: BLAKE! YAY!  
Anpu: NO!  
Blake: *cuts the ropes on her, setting her free*  
Anpu: No. NO. NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
*A knife is thrown and it hits Blake in the arm*  
Blake: AGH! *gets the knife out and his arm heals by itself and keeps fighting Anpu*  
Bianca: A healing factor!  
Caedmon: What do you mean, my love?

Bianca: Our ancestors have the ability to heal themselves when injured, even me and our daughter have the power as well.  
Caedmon: Wish I had a healing factor.  
Blake: *sweep-kicks him to a tree*  
Anpu: *blocks the attack, but it does launch him toward the tree* AGH!  
Blake: SUCK ON THAT ONE! HA HA!  
Anpu: Don't even try that shit with me, boy. You don't even realize that I have other methods of getting what I want. *snaps his fingers*  
Blake: *being held in place* Wha-...?! What are you doing?!  
Anpu: Didn't I just say that I have other methods of getting what I want?

Maya : *gasped but was getting pissed*

Bianca: Maya….Go help him.

Anpu: *gets stabbed into the shoulder by Nalayaka* YOU!  
Nalayaka: Didn't I tell you I'd be back for revenge?  
Maya: YAY, NALAYAKA!  
Nalayaka: NOW FEEL MY WRATH, ANPU!  
Anpu: BRING IT ON!  
Blake: *is released from Anpu's magic* Let's get you guys to safety! I'll help her defeat him.

Let me help, Blake!

Blake: Sorry, Maya, but I can't. You'll get killed out there, and besides, the Bronze Heaven Warriors are in no position to fight since Anpu showed up and did his assault.

Bianca: Blake, you have not seen what she can do. I've seen her power. Let her help you. Please… For the sake of the village.

Maya: That's right! My mommy's ancestors were the most powerful and mystical protectors that ever existed! Even my dad's father was a mystical samurai in a place called Tokyo! Let me help, PLEASE!

Blake: God damn it, FINE! Just be careful!

Maya: Yay!

Bianca: Now remember, use the trick I taught you when you get close to the enemy, ok?

Maya: Ok mommy!

*Anpu and Nalayaka kept fighting with Blake and Maya joining in the fray*

Maya: Kyaa! *delivers a kick to his leg*

Anpu: AGH! *standing on one knee *

Blake: *uses his ropes and holds him down*

Anpu: *breaks the ropes and pulls in Blake and grabs his collar and punches him to a tree*

Maya: Nobody hurts my new friend! *delivers a fire tornado spinning kick*  
Anpu: *Blocks it and pins her to the ground*  
Maya: *Struggling*  
Anpu: INSECT! *throws her*

Nalayaka: PRINCESS MAYA!

Blake: Oh god! *uses his rope dart and pulls Maya into safety*

Maya: Thanks!

Blake: Yep.

*BATTLE SEQUENCE ENDS*

The guards of the Bronze Heaven Warriors were also fighting back some of the Hell Crows guards. "Keep fighting! We need to stand our ground against our enemy!" Said the Captain. Blake blocked all of Anpu's attacks. "You're wasting your time, Anpu! Don't get so slack!" He hits a pressure point and does a Sweep Fire Punch-Kick Combo and it sends Anpu flying back to his village. "Wow! Awesome, Blake!" Exclaimed Maya who was punching out the Hell Crows guards. Blake turned his hand into a blade and slashed one guard that left a mark on his chest. "AHHHHGH!" he screamed as he fell to the ground while choking on his own blood, trying to beg for mercy. "Oh, quit whining! You'll live!" Blake sarcastically said. "Whoa...I love seeing bad guys choking on their own blood, it's fantastic!" Maya exclaimed. And Blake just chuckled. "I made my own nemesis choke on his blood from a bullet." "Nice," said Maya. The Hell Crows ran away, and the people of the BHW had to clean up the village from the damage that was done by the Hell Crows. Blake had to patch himself up with bandages with the help from Bianca. Caedmon walked and looked at the shrine that was hidden from the Hell Crows. "Oh, Light Gaia, what shall we do about the Hell Crows…?" he asked while chanting the words to ask prayer to Light Gaia. Meanwhile, in the Hell Crows village, Anpu yelled at his guards. "HOW CAN YOU NOT DO YOUR JOB RIGHT?! HE'S AN OUTSIDER! HE SHOULD'VE BEEN EASY TO CAPTURE!" "I'm sorry, my King! But he's no ordinary outsider!" Anpu thought about it for a moment. "No ordinary outsider, huh? Then, how do you explain THIS?!" Anpu shows them a picture of Blake with a supernatural power similar to the God, Light Gaia. Just as he expected, the guards stood in utter shock. "It... CAN'T BE!?" One of the guards yelled in fear. "Is….that!?"

Anpu knew they would react like that. "Ugh… Win or lose, we might learn something about him. And why his power is very similar to Light Gaia's, same with the princess…" Anpu then goes to the shrine where Dark Gaia was imprisoned and kneels on the ground, praying for him. "Dark Gaia, oh Lord, must we know the meaning of Light Gaia's power, oh Lord?" Dark Gaia said in a grumbling voice, "You must know that his power's limitless… With my power and the combined power of Kitsune, you'll become nigh-unstoppable… However, should your desire for our power be so great, you will lose control and we'll cut off the power from you…" "I promise you, oh Dark One, I won't lose control of your power. I assure you, your power will not be over-used," Anpu assured him. "Do not disappoint me, Anpu…" He disappeared back into the shrine. And Dark Gaia's minions appeared one by one right behind him, and he turned around. _So he leaves me his minions as my army to order an assault on the tribe? This should be fun for me…_ said Anpu in his head. He just cackled to himself.  
Meanwhile, at the BHW tribe, they got done cleaning the village and Blake put on one more bandage to keep the blood in him and Maya asked him, "Have you ever fought people before?" "I have, indeed. Although I would've liked to not fight at all, we heroes always have to do it in order to save the world," said Blake. "Cool, I can't wait to be a hero like you, Blake!" exclaimed Maya. Blake chuckled. "Well, you are as powerful as your mother says. Maybe when you will get older, you can be as powerful as me. They called me The Wolf Who Never Dies." "Awesome!" she said. A while later, it became night time, and Blake was already asleep, not knowing that something is going to happen. Something or _someONE_ was coming back into the village. He saw Blake and smiled. He went over to him and cracked his knuckles.

Morning time hit, and Maya was going over to where Blake was sleeping, but to her shock, he wasn't there and she spent the whole morning looking for him. Caedmon could see the look in her eyes, and he came over to her. "What's wrong, Maya?" he asked her and she simply said, "Blake just up and disappeared all of a sudden! I don't know where he went!" He calmed her down after she was freaking out. "Calm down, Maliyn. We'll be able to find him. We'll have our guards organize a search party."

 _ **Meanwhile in the Hell Crow Tribe…**_

A surge of warm water hit Blake and he woke up. "Ah! What the hell?!" he said while looking around. "Why, hello, Blake. It's awfully nice to see you," said a female voice as she revealed herself. "Wait… Who are you?" Blake asked her. "I'm Lorana, the daughter of the king of this tribe." That hit Blake so hard. _Anpu's daughter… Wait a minute, who's her mother!?_ He thought to himself. "You're kinda wondering why you're here," she said. "Well, I'll tell you." Blake wasn't interested in what she was having to say but waited for her to say it. "Just say it," he said. "My father is interested in your power and he just wants to talk to you, that's all," she said. Blake glared at her. "I have NO interest in talking to your **PSYCHOTIC** father as he tried to kill me," he said sternly. Lorana wouldn't take that for an answer, so she grabbed his collar of his shirt and threateningly said, "You are gonna talk to him or I'll make your life a PAINFUL one." Blake spits in her face. "Try me, bitch," he said and she was about to beat the ever living shit out of him, but Anpu stopped her. "Now, now, Lorana. Clean yourself off and wait outside," he told her and she did. "Sorry father," she said and Anpu sat down in front of him. "Hello Blake, I've been so dying to meet you after the fight," he said. Blake scoffed. "After trying to kill me, yes," he said while rolling his eyes. "Oh, don't be like that. Now, I came to give you one of my biggest secrets to you and you only. And also, I've been wondering about the newfound power of yours," Anpu deducted. Blake didn't say anything but something about Anpu's secret intrigued him.

But what Anpu told him changed everything. "As you are wondering about my daughter, I'll tell you a story long before you came.

"My story starts off when Bianca married that outsider rat..."

 _ **Flashback**_

Bianca was walking alone in the jungle at night, she had just got married to Caedmon and she couldn't be more happy. She was humming a tune to herself as she was walking, unaware that someone was watching her. Anpu was stalking her in the bushes, waiting for a chance to strike. As she was wandering, Anpu found the right time to catch her and went after her before she even noticed. Bianca was looking at a flower, not knowing that someone is behind her. Anpu stayed as quiet as possible and when Bianca sensed who was behind her, she turned around too late and Anpu knocked her out cold. Later on, Bianca woke up groggily, finding out that her hands are tied. Anpu was sitting beside her. "Hello~" he said in a seductive voice. "Who the hell are you?!" she angrily asked him. "I'm Anpu, leader of the Hell Crows, you should know that," he said. "No… NOT YOU!" She tried to struggle but Anpu stopped her. "I don't think so, sweetheart~ You're not going ANYWHERE," he said. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

She probably shouldn't have said that, because Anpu was smiling. "Oh, I know EXACTLY what I'm gonna do to you," he said and got too close to her. "NO! Get away from me! Stay back!" she yelled. But it did no good.

He started to kiss her hard as he took off her clothes and his clothes also. Bianca was whimpering as she knew this is spelling trouble for her. "Heh, time for me to taste your tasty cream!" he said. It hit her.  
 _ **SHE WAS GONNA BE RAPED!**_ He started to lick her flower under her body and he did it hard and inside. "AH~ Please stop!" she cried, but Anpu wasn't letting her up. Anpu was not only licking her, he was preparing her for the most unpleasurble sex of her life. "Prepare yourself~" Anpu said as Bianca was still struggling. "NO...Please Don't! PLEASE!" she was crying as Anpu got ready. "Oh, don't bring me those tears. It'll be all over soon~" He then got his rod ready as he inserted to her flower with minor pain in her.

After the unpleasurable sex, she was still tied up and Anpu put both his and her clothes back on and put on his King's outfit. "That was amazing, i hope we'll do it again sometime. See you soon," he said as he left her. Six months pass as it turns out that Anpu impregnated Bianca as her stomach grew during the months. A child was coming soon. "Don't worry, my child, we'll be out of here soon," she said. 3 weeks pass and the birthing process was complete. The baby was a girl and Bianca was proud, even though she was not enjoying the unpleasurable sex Anpu brought to her. "Alrighty, Ms. Bianca, you now have a baby girl. What shall you name her?" said the healer. "I'll call her Lorana," said Bianca.

 **Flashback ends.**

"YOU FUCKING…" Blake started to yell as he tried to set himself free from being tied up. "YOU RAPED HER?!" he yelled angrily. "Why yes, I need a heir, you know and Bianca was my best choice," said Anpu. "She was just married, you fucking scumbag and she gave birth to your psychotic daughter?! You're a fucking monster JUST for that!" Blake exclaimed in anger and tried to get out. "Heh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Anpu as the ropes shocked him. The scream from him was so loud that Bianca heard it. "Oh no...HE has him!" she said. "Who has him, your highness?" said Nalayaka. "Blake's been captured by Anpu!" she said. "Oh my god! We need to save him!" she yelled. Bianca called some guards to her side and they ran off to save Blake. Meanwhile with Anpu, Blake was getting too hurt to even move. "I told you not to move, but ol' Blake decided death was coming fast," he said while laughing evilly. Suddenly, Bianca's guards found Blake and went inside the hut he was in and knocked out Anpu. "I GOT HIM! SOMEONE, GRAB BLAKE NOW!" yelled one of the guards and Nalayaka released him from his electric chair.

After they get Blake there, he was taken straight to the infirmary and Maya was devastated how hurt he was. "Oh my gosh, you ok, Blake!?" she yelled as tears were coming down her face. Bianca held her close as Blake was undergoing recovery thanks to the healer. Later on, Blake was feeling better, but still injured enough where he had to stay in bed for a while. "I'm glad he's ok," said Maya, who breathed a sigh of relief. "I know, my little flower," said Bianca. Blake tried to get up, but the healer pushed him down gently and patted his hair. "No no, you need to rest in bed," she said. "The electric shocks are still within you." Blake understood her and laid back down. "You won't be able to move for quite a while. But hey, at least you'll have me, the princess and Bianca keeping you company. ^^" she said while patting him on the shoulder. Blake chuckled.

Later on in the infirmary, only the healer stayed and she asked a question to him. "Do you always get this hurt?" she asked him. "Well, I did get shot in the heart before I got here. When I did, I thought I was dead for sure, but thanks to a scientist from the future, I've been given a 2nd chance at life and when I came back, I became very different. I became… stronger. Taking down bad guys left and right scared my enemy, Roland, and one day, the shadows came down and consumed his soul to become the monster he really was…" the healer was very fascinated by the story he was telling. And at the same time, she was feeling worried for him. "And when I killed him, my Crystal Arrowhead started glowing and that's when I ended up here," he said. "And how do you plan to leave the village?" she asked him, and while he told her some ideas on how to get out, Maya really didn't like the sound of Blake leaving the tribe, but she didn't really think much of it until Blake confronted her about it.

"But why do you have to leave?!" she angrily asked. "I'm sorry, but I cannot stay here. This is not a home for me. And, really, once we take care of the Hell Crow Kin, I have to leave you here with your parents, but you'll see me again, alright?" he said, but she said, "No! I want you to stay, please!" "Maya, just let it go, ok?" Caedmon said behind Maya. "So, Blake, I heard you're not willing to stay here after we take care of the Hell Crows," Caedmon said and Blake said. "With all due respect, I can't really stay home since it's not a place I could call home, since my real home is in North America, in Arizona," he explained and Caedmon nodded. "Interesting. But you will come back often, yes?" he asked and Blake nodded. "I will, and someday, you will see me again," he said. "I count on it."

 _So now, we wait until Maya turns 10, or 100 in this case._

TBC...


	3. World War IIWelcome Back To The Jungle

**Means of Dawn: Maya's Destiny Chapter 3  
By Archer and SlayerMaya125**  
(Note: We'll have Russian and Japanese translations. We apologize in advance if they offend you.)

 **CHAPTER 3 - WWII/WELCOME BACK TO THE JUNGLE**

Many years have passed and the United States had just declared war on the Axis Powers; Germany, Japan, and Italy. Blake already joined the Army to fight against the enemies. Maya got in as well, as she was old enough AND she had a power only Blake knew about that no one did. So as joining the US Army, they were deployed to The Soviet Union as it was about to be invaded by the Nazis. A plan was currently going underway with Blake and Maya carrying it out in their squadron. Blake got his arm cannon loaded with many revolver bullets and missiles and Maya got her guns ready, along with her new Silver Fire Lasso. Once the Nazis' started invading, they got their asses whooped by both the Soviet Union and Blake & Maya, all by themselves. "HA HA! Sweet, До свидания ублюдки!" Said Maya. "There, we got them. They're spooked," said Blake and one of the Soviets said, "They'll think twice before trying that again, that's for sure." Then, they got orders from the US that Nazi Soldiers have occupied the African country Euphoria and have hostages. "Shit. Swift, how about we have the Gunslinger and God's Princess go with you to release them?" asked one of the US soldiers. "Heh, sure. It'll be lots of fun kicking their asses," he said and the US Army General sent them to Euphoria to free the hostages and kick the Nazi's asses.

Once they arrived there, they got stealthy and they moved around, silently killing Nazis to free the hostages. Even two Nazi males who were about to rape two girls for fun. Once they kill them, they free the women and they were silently saying thank you in their native languages and escaped the Nazis without being caught. "Ok now to wait for orders," said Maya. Swift nodded and suddenly got another order for the three of them on his communicator. "Yes general, we'll be there in about an hour and a half," he said and they went off. The mission was to assist with the US army in Operation Norway and completely take the Nazi Regime. Once they get there, the Nazi Regime was getting stronger, but not strong enough to take down Blake, Swift, and Maya, as their expertise in weaponry and strategy evened the odds. With one fell swoop, Swift unleashed a Speeding Thunderstorm, which took out the entire Nazi Regime LESS THAN A MINUTE in fact. "Hmph. Amateurs," he said and Maya was really surprised. But before she spoke, Japan suddenly invaded a part of the Allied Nations and the general sent them there to take out the ENTIRETY of the Japanese army. But it would be easier said than done, because, little did they realize that one such warrior was part of a longtime clan that Maya's grandfather was in. "Ok next stop, Japan," said Maya and they made their way to take out their entire army and leave them on the ropes of defeat, which was Swift's special dish for the menu of WWII tonight. As they made it to the land of the rising sun and death, they disguise themselves as the natives so they don't get spotted. However, the warrior already noticed their disguises but waited for his moment to surprise them. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I look good and cute in this kimono," said Maya. "No kidding. Once you grow up, what do you really want to be beside the next queen of the Bronze Heaven Warriors?" Blake asked her and it was a really good question for her. "Well glad you asked, I actually want to be married to a ninja warrior and be an average mom with my future man," she said. "Who?" said Blake. "Someone who is very handsome and sexy," she said. "Guess we'll see when you grow up. And when I die, I may be reincarnated," he said. "Oh ok, what about you, Swift?" Said Maya. "Well, I hope I have a grandson that can wield our family line's power, and I'm expecting a son from my wife," he said. "Amazing, oh! Here comes a Japanese soldier, act natural quick," said Blake. The Japanese soldier never noticed their disguises and kept going but not before winking at Maya, but as soon as he passed by, the warrior made his presence. "What the!?" Said Maya. "私たちは皆、これが来ることを知っていました," said the warrior and Blake knew what he said. "うん。 一体誰だ?" he asked the warrior and suddenly, the warrior spoke in English. "I am Kuroziko, the Grandmaster of the Blood Tigers Klan. I've been assigned by the Axis to take the three of you out of the war," he said. "Well, you just made your big mistake, pal because America and Russia's Best are about to take your ass down," said Maya, but Kuroziko just laughed. "Or so you think. You're not even close enough to take the Japanese down with the White Sorcerers and the Blood Tigers Klan down." Maya was shocked that she was insulted by him, and it was a HUGE NO-NO, as angering the Bronze Heaven Warriors meant a death sentence with no trial and no jury. "Oh, you're going straight to hell," Maya said and suddenly, her hair glowed brightly with fire coming out of it. Kuroziko just lifted an eyebrow. "Suit yourself, as you will be granted a quick death from me, Princess of the Bronze Heaven Warriors," he said and suddenly, she recognized that voice as he took off his mask to reveal his identity to her. "Oh my God…" she said and she couldn't get the words out, but her memory clicked. "I heard stories about you from my parents...why?" she asked. "Well, since I was such a great warrior and protector of your parents, it's no wonder I was sent here to Tokyo to become the Klan's best, so I had to leave. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you…" he said with sadness in his voice. Swift and Blake were very confused about what is happening, but Blake instantly recognized him as well from his time in America back in the 1880s. Maya hugged Kuroziko. "I missed you so much...I can't believe that you are part of the Axis..." she said, but Kuroziko surprised her. "Heh. Now that I saw you, your friend and my partner, Swift, I'm willing to help the Blood Tigers Klan turn against them," he said and she was VERY INSTANTLY excited. "Thank you so much for this, Kuro-san!" she said. He hugged her back and soon, the trio now became a squad and soon an army of the Blood Tigers Klan and they DESTROYED the Axis in a matter of hours and the Führer, Adolf Hitler, was seeing that he was about to lose, and he couldn't take it since his anger was OFF THE ROOF. So as a last resort, he and his wife went to a bunker and killed themselves thus ending the war once and for all. And so after that, the four Heroes managed to free the Jewish people from the death camps in Europe and help them heal. The Allied Nations a few hours later have realized that Hitler and the Axis Powers were now taken out. The president of the United States of America was really proud of the four Heroes and decided to give them medals of honor once they get back to the US. The President and Kuroziko were really good friends, so Franklin D. Roosevelt was super proud that Kuroziko and the Blood Tigers Klan, along with the White Sorcerer society changed their ways when the Axis Powers forced them to join the war since the Japanese were part of the enemy. "Congratulations on winning the war, you four, here's the medals of honor," he said. "Thank you very much, Mr. President," Blake said and shook his hand.

Later on after a party from the president, Swift went back to Moscow, Russia and the three heroes went back to the Bronze Heaven Warriors village. And when Caedmon and Bianca see Kuroziko, their shock is seen. Especially Bianca. "Kuroziko…" she said. "Hey, Bianca. Missed me?" he asked her. "It's been years since you left for your home…" she said. Blake asked her a question. "So who's Kuroziko to you and Caedmon?" "That's a great question, Blake. It started a long long long time ago before I met my husband and had my daughter, he came to the jungle for adventure," she said. Blake nodded.

 _ **FLASHBACK TIME!**_

Oh, the day when Bianca and Kuroziko first met. It starts out like this: the year was the days of traveling around the world and finding new lands and in the Amazon, one princess dreams of seeing the world. She had dreamed of this so much that she wanted to venture off to see what the world was like. "I wonder what the world looks like out there," she asked herself. While she was wandering around the gardens of her home, a boy named Kuroziko was walking through the woods and Bianca sees him. "Oh hi, I have never seen anyone like you before," she said and he replied, "Hi there. Yeah, I'm from a different village." "Oooh! What village?" she asked him and his answer was one of the Bronze Heaven Warriors' allies. "Oh WOW! I met them before, I'm Bianca," she said. "My name is Kuroziko, and I'm my village's best warrior," he replied to her. "Nice to meet you," she said.

They were walking back to Bianca's village and Kuroziko met her parents for the first time ever since a war with the Hell Crows and their allies. "Hello prince, I'm Jaikoa and this is my husband Humikan," she said to Kuroziko. "I'm humbled to meet you, Your Majesty. I'm Kuroziko," he said. "Nice to meet you, Kuroziko," said Jaikoa. "What village are you from?" asked Humikan. "I'm from the Pale Moon Warriors village," he said and Jaikoa smiled. "Oh yes, one of our allies. The queen of the village is amazing." "Yes, she's my mother," he said. "Ah yes, Bajaja is the most greatest queen," said Bianca. As soon as they were done talking, Kuroziko and Bianca walked off and Bianca wanted to talk about their futures. "Hey Kuro, do you know what our future is going to be?" she asked him. "Well, I see myself being in a clan full of powerful warriors as soon as I leave my village," he replied. "Oh.. could you tell my future, Kuroziko?" she asked and he put his hands on her shoulders and looked in her future. In the future, she sees herself as a queen and wife and mother of the greatest clan in the jungle. And she sees a future daughter of hers as powerful as she is. After Kuroziko let go of her, she was surprised. "Whoa…" she said. "Well, how dedicated do you wanna be to make your future come to pass?" he asked her and she smiled. "I'm so ready," she said and he smiled. "Well, let's get to work on our futures, shall we?"  
Many years later, their futures have come true. Kuroziko had become the best warrior, but due to being an amazing warrior, he unfortunately had to leave the village, which made Bianca very sad. "Come back soon…" she said sadly. Then for her, she had a daughter who is stronger than her. "My little flower...Maya" she cooed since she was just born.

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS.**_

"And ever since, I longed to come back to see Bianca again from the Blood Tigers Klan in Tokyo. I did work with your grandpa, Maya," he told her. "OH WOW!" She exclaimed. "Your grandpa is a ruthless warrior in and of himself. The very best I've seen," he said. "Cool."  
With the enemy, Anpu took some time off his hands by training under Dark Gaia's regime. "Hmph, so the princess was in the outsider's war and won? Interesting," he said. _Of course, she has yet to face me fully._ After training, he went back to his village. Just as he went back to his home, his daughter came in. "Hey father," she just said. "Daughter." He said. "When is Maya coming to battle you?" She asked him.

"Very soon. If she wants to kick my ass, then she has to train," he said. "Of course, but what about the Gunslinger?" She asked him again and he smiled. "Oh, I have a perfect way to kill him."

Later on, in the bronze heaven warrior village, everyone was doing their own thing. Blake was tuning his arm cannon and Maya hung out with him while shining her Silver Fire Lasso. "Hey, Blake?" she said. "Yeah, Maya?" he replied. "So you can be reincarnated, right?" she asked him. He nodded, saying, "It's a possibility." "That's cool," she said. Blake kept shining and fixing his arm cannon, until Maya broke the 5-minute silence by asking him this: "What were you before you were reincarnated?" Blake said, "I wasn't reincarnated when I came here. But I could say, I was a hero capable of wielding my arm cannon and I became a 'Bladed Wolf', ready to cut down anyone in my path. When I defeated a villain with the power of Shadows, I was teleported here." "Oh ok," she said. Once he finished his work on the arm cannon, he got up to get some water by a fresh river that Bianca told him about. Suddenly he was ambushed, but he took whoever attacked him down single handedly and kept going. He made it to the river. After he got some fresh water, he started to go back until he heard a rustle in the bushes. "Oh great," he muttered and arm cannon was ready. Then, he continued on back to the village while keeping an eye out for the attacker. Something or someONE did not attack him after that, and he made it safely back to the village.

 _Whatever the hell happened, who was it that attacked me?-_ he sighed- _Guess I'll find out soon enough._

TBC...


	4. Gaian Rumble

**By Archer.XYZ and SlayerMaya125**

Days went by and Maya was shown a vision of what was coming next. A vision of a prophecy her village and ancestors have been prepared for thousands of years. It was a battle of Light Gaia and Dark Gaia, with Maya and Blake on the side of Light Gaia. And Dark Gaia had Anpu and Lorana fighting at their respective sides. There were other people she doesn't know yet but that doesn't matter. This was a VERY big deal. As she found Blake, she told him of the vision and EVERYTHING and this concerned Blake as they were not yet powerful enough to take on a DEITY as POWERFUL as Light Gaia HIMSELF. "Shit… This isn't good… We're NOWHERE as powerful as them yet. We're NOT even ready!" he said. "We need to go to Light Gaia's shrine now!" she said and she led him to it. "Ok, so what do we need to do next?" he asked her. "Chant with me, Blake," she said as they held hands and began the chant of Light Gaia.

"Messenger of life, Guider of Rebirth, Mighty God of Earth, Creator of our World, we are in need of your assistance, please legendary Light Gaia, come to us!"

Suddenly, they were in a palace that belonged to Light Gaia himself. Light Gaia stood in front of them. "Hello, Maliyn and Blake. I have heard of your plea for help. What must you need from me?" he asked them. "Your Godliness, we are in need of your help, as Dark Gaia is awakening from the slumber you have placed on him," Maya said. "So it has begun...the cycle has started…" he muttered to himself. "But with all due respect, we never saw this coming and we weren't ready for this. How can we get stronger?" asked Blake and Light Gaia smiled. "Come with me, you two."

They followed Light Gaia. They were in a special room and there were amounts of Gaian energy inside. "What you see here is a room full of my great energy to strengthen my troops," he said to them. "Whoa ...this is great!" said Maya. "However, take a look." He points to a chamber with his very energy. They saw that even he is not strong enough to take Dark Gaia on his own and he needed help from both Maya and Blake with WHATEVER energy they had. Blake stepped up first. "Good luck, Blake," said Maya. Blake held Light Gaia's hand with his Energy Opal and gave him an unknown, but heroic energy known as the power of Ultra and it powered Light Gaia up SUPER quick. The energy from the chamber SKYROCKETED up. Maya was shocked to the core. "Amazing… I'm witnessing history!!" she exclaimed. "There… That's my energy. Maya, you're next," Blake said and she did the same thing and even SHE had the power of Ultra. It powered up Light Gaia even more and now he was more than ready to take on Dark Gaia. "Thank you, as a gift in return, I give you my power for you to defend the world from Dark Gaia," he said and he gave them so much power that they were as powerful as him now.

As soon as they returned to the real world back in the village, they notice some dark matter and Blake knows what it is. "Dark Gaia," he simply said as Dark Gaia looked on at Blake and Maya. "That's right, Blake. He's coming for you. Not just the princess and the village, but also you for payback," Anpu said. Blake scoffed. "We'll see about that," he said. "You bastard!" Yelled Maya. "You've tortured our village LONG enough! YOU'RE the one who will pay!" she exclaimed and she smiled. "What's with the smirk, child?" Anpu said, but suddenly, Light Gaia came down. "If it isn't the lesser brother of the Gaia's himself," said Lorana, but Light Gaia just chuckled. "You mean Dark Gaia," he said. Anpu got angry. "You will not insult our god," he said, but Light Gaia just raised an eyebrow. Dark Gaia in his monster form roared as he was ready to fight him.

"Hmph. Let's get started, shall we?"

Light Gaia was about to unleash his first attack, but he had Blake help him since his arm cannon is a very big help. Especially since it's amped up by Light Gaian energy. He did unleash the first attack and it hit Dark Gaia like a cannonball made of light and it hit HARD. Dark Gaia was almost knocked down and as the Gaia's were fighting, Blake and Maya fought Anpu and Lorana.

 **BATTLE OF LIGHT VS DARK, RP STYLE!** Blake: *sweeps Anpu and headbutts him to a nearby stone column*

Anpu: *Gets knocked down, but gets back up with Maya ambushing him with her fire attacks*

Maya: Take This!! *Hitting him with all she got* *It was fast attacks and they fought*

Blake kept shooting at Lorana as they were fighting*

Lorana: RAAAH!! *tries to kick him, but gets shoulder-checked in the mouth*

Blake: Heh. *sweeps her and punches her into a tree*

Light Gaia: *Flying around Dark Gaia and he turns as giant as him* How about we take this to larger heights? *grabs Dark Gaia and headbutts him in one of his eyes so hard the eye was taken out rather quickly*

Dark Gaia: AGH! MY EYE!!

Light Gaia: Your eyes are the least of your problems!! *unleashes a Light Storm and it hits Dark Gaia with significant damage*

Dark Gaia: AGH! DAMN YOU!! Light Gaia: Heh.

Blake: *dodging the spear attacks from Anpu and he unleashes a Flurry of Fire Kicks* Anpu: *getting hit with the kicks and then he gets struck by a pressure point attack by Maya and they both kick him towards a tree*

Light Gaia: *grabs Dark Gaia again and tosses him around like a ragdoll*

Maya: Yeah!

Light Gaia, Maya, and Blake had the upper hand in the final battle. But Anpu, Lorana and Dark Gaia were not willing to give up at any point. Dark Gaia tried defending himself, but with the power of Ultra in Light Gaia, he was already getting his ass whooped. "All together now!!" Maya yelled, but as soon as they were gonna finish them off, suddenly, the three villains powered up. "Oh shit!"

"Hmph. Did you expect to finish us off so easily? I don't think so," Anpu said as his eyes went completely white and he went straight into Dark Gaia's heart, and Dark Gaia started changing and it was very painful to him, but by the time he transforms, he's PERFECT DARK GAIA, but this time, he was much scarier than he actually looked. "Shit… This is gonna get difficult," Blake said, but Light Gaia replied, "Not exactly." Light Gaia was smiling. "Your secret form, the Gaia Colossus," said Maya. "But I will need both of your power of Ultra," he said and Blake saw what he meant. "Well, let's get to it," Blake said as he did some Japanese hand signs and mysterious pendants came to Blake. They turned into one big pendant and showered Blake with power. Maya does the same thing but with Aztec Symbols. Blake's eyes changed from his usual eye color to pure diamond white, along with Maya's. And metallic wings appeared on Blake's back. "Let's take down this bastard once and for all!" Blake said as his arm cannon comes out and turns into a cannon. "Right!" said Maya and then Light Gaia suddenly powered up and Gaia Colossus came to be. It turns out that his armor is made of the Legendary Gaia temples.

Perfect Dark Gaia roared and Blake took off like a rocket towards him. "COME AND GET SOME!!" he shouted and Perfect Dark Gaia came at him. "Let's do this!" Yelled Maya. Blake landed a punch on one of Perfect Dark Gaia's eyes, taking it out and Maya did the same thing on the other side. Suddenly, they both launch Light Speed Barrage of Punches and Blake had launched billions of these since the power of Ultra boosts his power to universal levels. Perfect Dark Gaia's eyes were no more and there was one big one left. "Time to finish this!" Yelled Light Gaia, but before Maya and Blake landed one final punch, Perfect Dark Gaia grabbed Blake and punched Maya away. "Shit!" exclaimed Maya and Perfect Dark Gaia said, "I think I'll savor this one's blood and power." Suddenly, he squeezed Blake and he screamed in pain. Blake spat out some blood and Perfect Dark Gaia laughed. "Mmm~ The blood of a futuristic fighter is delicious," he said. "What a sick bastard…" said Light Gaia. Maya was injured yet she was pissed off SO BADLY when Perfect Dark Gaia thought it'd be OK to squeeze Blake until he spat out blood. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" She yelled and she sped TOWARDS the demon. "Stop me!" Perfect Dark Gaia exclaimed while laughing. "You fucking slime ball!" Said Light Gaia, as he also sped off towards him as well. And they took out their weapons and they do their epic movesets. But by then, Perfect Dark Gaia had had enough and he pinned Blake down and kept his weapon at both of them. "You take another step closer, and Blake's soul will be mine for all eternity," he said as he stabbed into Blake. Once again, he screamed and blood came out of Blake and Perfect Dark Gaia licked the blood. "What a tasty little tender morsel," he said. "Blake!! Light Gaia, what do we do now!?" She exclaimed, but suddenly, Blake grabbed Perfect Dark Gaia's hand. "Huh?!" He exclaimed. "You… *hurrgh!* will NOT… *cough, cough* KEEP ME DOWN **FOREVER!!!** " He said and he burned Dark Gaia's hand and eventually his entire arm with nothing but light and he screamed in pain. "MAYA!! LIGHT GAIA!! **NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!!** " Blake screamed and Light Gaia and Maya powered up a Light Beam and they fire the Light Ki Beam from both of their hands. It was a total epic anime fight moment and in the end, Dark Gaia got vaporized and so did Anpu and Lorana. Soon, the villages turn to normal and Blake was bleeding out faster than the world coming back together. Maya got to him and took him to Light Gaia and Light Gaia healed him. "You're better now," he said. "Thank you very much," Blake said.

Later, after he felt much better, he received a gift from Maya and her parents. "Thanks, Maya," he said and he opened it. As soon as he opened it, it reminded him of home. "We made it ourselves with the help of our God," she said. He then wore it as a sign of respect. "Thanks," he said as he hugged her and started to leave. "Wait, Blake! Where are you going?" She said. "I have to go back home," he said as he was pressing buttons on his arm cannon. "Oh… ok…" she said as she looked sad. But Blake put a hand on her shoulder. "Rest assured, I will be back. In fact, I hope I would have a great great grandson that is just like me in every way possible," he said as he smiled. "Ok Blake," she said and she hugged him for about 20 minutes. "I'll see you soon," she said and he teleports back to his home.

 ** _MANY YEARS LATER..._**

Maya received news that Blake was now in Tokyo. And she wanted to go see him and also explore Tokyo now it's free from the Axis Powers. And she got there through teleportation and Tokyo looked futuristic in her eyes since the cars and buildings look brand new. She was then brought to a place unfamiliar to her and she saw Blake, but also a ninja that she talked about.

 _Little did she know, he would be the one to change her life forever._


End file.
